1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to pressure control devices and has specific reference to a device of this kind intended for use in a pyrotechnical load ejector of the type used for jettisoning loads on aircrafts.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As a rule, jettisoning loads carried by the lower structure of aircrafts is attended by a powerful thrust for causing the loads to move as fast as possible away from the aircraft. The energy required for this purpose is supplied in most instances by a pyrotechnical device acting on pistons-type ejectors. However, the very sudden pressure increment produced when firing this device is detrimentalin that both the load to be jettisoned and the aircraft structure in that both the load to be jettisoned and the aircraft structure are exposed to an abnormally high though momentary stress, considering the total energy implemented.